Sleep Well, Sungmin
by haohaohyuk
Summary: Jo Kyuhyun baru menyadari semuanya saat Lee Sungmin pergi...[bad summary] -Mind to RnR?


Sleep Well, Sungmin

cast.

Jo Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Anna Kang

Other SJ members.

by: Gabriella

*nb: kyumin's wife please don't kill me.*

**-3****rd**** of February, 2013-  
Super Junior-M Breakdown performance at SBS Inkigayo**

"Anna-ya! Bagaimana penampilanku hari ini?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi yang ceria. Sepertinya hari ini ia semangat sekali untuk perform. Tadi saja, ia berkali – kali melakukan _dance_ Breakdown sendirian seperti orang gila. "Bagus! Kau tampan sekali hari ini!" puji Anna, yang adalah kekasih dari Kyuhyun. _Well_, nampaknya bukan hanya Kyuhyun saja yang ceria. Semua member beserta Anna, Haejin—kekasih Hyukjae, dan Jinny—kekasih Siwon juga ceria sekali. Yah, hari ini adalah ulang tahun Kyuhyun, dan setelah _performance_ Breakdown ini mereka akan mengadakan _party_ untuk ulang tahun Kyuhyun. Yang membuat mereka tambah bahagia adalah, Kyuhyun yang akan mentraktir mereka semua. Jadi mereka tak perlu pusing – pusing memikirkan biaya—kecuali Kyuhyun, tapi itu sama sekali tidak menghancurkan semangatnya.

Tapi, sebenarnya ada satu member yang tidak seceria member lain. 2 bulan ini ia tampak selalu lesu dan sedih. Member yang lain juga tak tahu apa penyebabnya. Tapi author tahu /dijitak. Ia berubah seperti ini semenjak Kyuhyun dan Anna resmi jadi sepasang kekasih. Ia adalah Lee Sungmin. Kalian tahu KyuMin? Tidak tahu? Ndeso /ditabok. Sejujur – jujurnya, Sungmin menganggap KyuMin itu _real_, karena selama ini Kyuhyun selalu perhatian padanya, dan baik sekali padanya. Kyuhyun juga beberapa kali bilang bahwa ia menyayangi Sungmin. Dan itu membuat Sungmin merasa, Kyuhyun menyukainya. Oke, Sungmin tahu perasaan ini tidak benar. Tapi ia _mencintai_ Kyuhyun. Sampai Kyuhyun bercerita pada Sungmin ia telah resmi menjadi kekasih dari seorang gadis blasteran Amerika-Korea, Anna Kang. Sungmin sadar, Kyuhyun bilang ia menyayangi Sungmin _sebagai dongsaeng-hyung_, dan juga _Kyuhyun menyayangi Sungmin dan mencintai Anna_. Sejak saat itu, Sungmin terus – terusan sedih, tapi selalu berpura – pura ia baik – baik saja saat dipanggung, atau saat ditanya oleh member lainnya, dan terlebih saat ia bersama Kyuhyun. Rasanya ia ingin sekali berteriak didepan wajah Kyuhyun kalau ia mencintai Kyuhyun lebih daripada Anna mencintai Kyuhyun, tapi ia langsung membayangkan ekspresi wajah Kyuhyun yang menatapnya dengan jijik. Dan itu membuat nyalinya ciut.

"_Hyung_? _Hyung_? Kau baik – baik saja?"

Sungmin tersadar dari lamunannya. "Hah? Oh, ya. Aku baik – baik saja." katanya, masih kaget. Kyuhyun berdiri didepannya, memegang dahinya dengan wajah khawatir. Disebelahnya berdiri Anna, yang juga menatapnya khawatir. Sungmin menatap Anna datar, bukannya ia membenci Anna, tapi ia iri dengan Anna yang bisa mendapatkan Kyuhyun semudah itu. Makanya ia selalu menghindari Anna kecuali kalau memang ada sesuatu yang penting. Dan nampaknya Anna juga merasakan kalau Sungmin menghindarinya—walaupun ia tidak tahu kenapa, jadi ia lebih milih ikut menghindar juga.

"Kau yakin, _hyung_? Wajahmu pucat." Kata Kyuhyun, masih terlihat khawatir. Sungmin menggeleng lagi, kali ini sambil tersenyum. "Tidak. Aku benar – benar tidak apa – apa. Tidak usah khawatirkan aku." Jawab Sungmin kalem. Walaupun ia memang merasa pusing karena pikirannya tadi. Kyuhyun mengangguk, lalu menepuk pundak Sungmin pelan. "Kalau kau sakit, atau butuh apa – apa panggil aku saja." katanya. Sungmin mengangguk lagi. Lalu Kyuhyun berlalu bersama Anna sempat mengucapkan, "Wajahmu pucat, oppa. Kau tidur dulu saja _oppa_, Suju tampil masih sekitar 1 jam lagi kok." Yang hanya dibalas Sungmin dengan senyuman dan anggukan. Setelah mereka berlalu Sungmin hampir saja menangis kalau tidak ingat dia akan tampil dan diwajahnya ada _make-up_. Sejujurnya, ia senang kalau Kyuhyun mengkhawatirkannya, tapi ia juga membencinya karena ia tahu, Kyuhyun hanya mengkhawatirkannya karena Kyuhyun menyayanginya dan ia adalah _hyung_ favorit Kyuhyun setelah Leeteuk. Akhirnya, ia memilih mendengarkan nasehat Anna untuk tidur.

**JinOkHwa Halmae Dakanmari Restaurant  
After Super Junior-M's Performance, Kyuhyun's Birthday Party**

Mereka semua makan dengan riang, sambil bercanda sana – sini, teriak sana – sini, sampai mereka yakin, pengunjung yang lain pasti ingin sekali menyumpalkan sepatu kemulut mereka satu – satu kalau lupa mereka bukan artis terkenal. Beberapa fans mengintip dari pintu ruangan khusus yang dipesan member SJ dan menunjuk – nunjuk Anna, Haejin, dan Jinny. Untungnya Yesung sadar dan buru – buru menjelaskan pada fans, kalau itu adalah staff SM yang sudah bekerja lebih keras daripada yang lain. Dan mereka harus ikut _party_ ini bersama Junghoon, manager Super Junior. Untung saja para fans mempercayai mereka dan mulai mengambil foto mereka. Tetapi selama beberapa menit saja, setelah itu para fans menunggu diluar, memberikan member Super Junior privasi.

Seperti biasa, Sungmin lah yang terlihat paling lesu saat itu, ia hanya tersenyum dan tertawa seadanya, bahkan ia sering mengeluarkna tertawa palsu saat member lain bercanda. Sakit sekali rasanya, duduk didepan Kyuhyun-Anna yang daritadi terus berpegangan tangan dan berbicang dengan riang. Kyuhyun sesekali melirik Sungmin, dan Sungmin langsung membuang muka. Rasa – rasanya ia ingin membanting semua meja disini kearah Kyuhyun-Anna, dan ia tambah ingin melakukannya ketika member SJ mulai mengerjai Kyuhyun dan menyuruh Kyuhyun—yang sudah setengah mabuk mencium Anna. Dan tentu saja ia mau! Karena ia sedang terpengaruh alcohol dan tak perduli dengan rasa malu saat member SJ lain menyorakinya. Sungmin diam saja, pura – pura tersenyum lagi. Ia ingin menonjok tembok, atau menonjok apapun yang bisa ia tonjok sekarang. Tapi kenyataannya ia hanya bisa diam ditempat dan pura – pura tersenyum melihat pandangan yang terlalu menyakitkan didepannya ini.

"_Hyung _," ia memanggil Yesung yang duduk disampingnya. Yesung menoleh, "Kenapa?" tanya Yesung. "Aku keluar sebentar cari angin, ya? Bau alcohol menusuk sekali disini." Kata Sungmin. Yesung mengerutkan kening. "Kau kan juga suka minum? Masa tidak tahan bau alcohol?" Yesung bertanya lagi. Sungmin menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Benar juga ya, ia kan juga suka minum. Tapi hari ini ia menyentuh botol soju pun tidak. Ia juga hanya makan sedikit. Hah, sepertinya nafsu makannya sudah berkurang karena…2 orang yang masih berciuman itu. "Aku pusing _hyung_. Mungkin karena itu aku jadi tidak bisa mencium bau alcohol berlebihan?" jawab Sungmin asal – asalan. Yesung berfikir sebentar, lalu mengangguk. "Baiklah, tapi jangan lama – lama." Katanya. Gantian Sungmin yang mengangguk, lalu ia bangun dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu. Sesekali melirik Kyuhyun, yang baru selesai(?) berciuman dengan Anna. Tampaknya ia tak sadar sama sekali kalau Sungmin pergi dari situ. Begitu ia keluar, para fans yang masih setia menunggu di depan pintu menjerit tertahan melihat Sungmin, yang sekarang tersenyum kepada mereka dan melambaikan tangannya.

"_Oppa_, mau kemana? Memang pestanya sudah selesai?" tanya salah satu fans. Sungmin menggeleng, "Belum. Aku hanya ingin cari udara segar, didalam pengap sekali." Jawabnya. Fans yang ada disitu mengangguk – angguk saja sambil terus memotret Sungmin. Beberapa dari mereka meminta tanda tangan Sungmin sebelum Sungmin pergi keluar restaurant. Sebenarnya ia keluar bukan mau mencari udara segar, tapi untuk pulang ke _dorm_ karena ia muak sekali berada di situ melihat Kyuhyun-Anna bermesraan ria tanpa menyadari Sungmin ingin mati ditempat saat itu juga.

Ia terus berjalan lurus tanpa menoleh, sampai ia melihat seekor anjing yang berdiri ditengah jalan. _Bermain dengan anak anjing itu mungkin akan menghilangkan stresku_, pikirnya. Ia berjalan ke tengah jalan dan menghampiri anak anjing itu tanpa memikirkan bahaya apa yang akan mendatanginya kalau ia berjongkok bermain dengan anak anjing ditengah jalan. Walaupun jalanan itu sepi, kan bisa saja ada mobil atau motor yang lewat. Ia menggendong anak anjing yang sepertinya langsung menyukai Sungmin itu. Mungkin diam – diam anak anjing itu adalah fans tersembunyi Sungmin /ditendang. "_Aigoo_, kau lucu sekali.." ia mengusap lembut bulu anak anjing itu, sama sekali tidak berniat pergi dari tempatnya. "Kau milik siapa, huh? Kalau kau tak ada pemilik lebih baik kau tinggal di _dorm_ bersamaku saja. Menemani aku agar aku tidak terus – terusan memikirkan Kyuhyun dan Anna. Sakit sekali tahu rasanya kalau harus terus – terusan melihat mereka bermesraan ria dan harus pura – pura tersenyum didepan mereka—"

TINNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

BRAKKK

**4****th**** of February, 2013  
S.I Hospital, Operation Room, Sungmin's Operation**

Semua member duduk didepan ruang operasi dengan jantung berdetak kencang, menunggu hasil operasi Sungmin. Sudah setengah jam lebih mereka duduk disitu. Hyukjae dan Donghae menangis—Haejin terus berusaha menenangkan mereka walaupun ia sendiri juga pucat, Kyuhyun berusaha mati – matian menahan tangisannya sambil menggenggam tangan Anna yang juga terlihat pucat, Siwon berdoa dalam hati, diam – diam meneteskan air mata. Leeteuk juga sengaja ijin pulang dari _camp _militer untuk datang kerumah sakit. Ia juga menangis dalam diam disebelah Kangin yang pucat.

Kemarin, saat Sungmin bermain dengan anak anjing, ternyata ada sebuah truk yang melaju dengan kecepatan full dan tak sempat mengerem, alhasil Sungmin tertabrak. Para fans yang mendengar suara gaduh diluar langsung keluar dari restaurant dan menemukan Sungmin tergeletak tersimbah darah, sambil memeluk anak anjing yang menjilati pipinya, seperti menyuruh Sungmin bangun. Mereka memberitahu member SJ yang lain dan situasinya langsung kacau. Mereka berlarian keluar menghampiri Sungmin sambil menangis. Dan Kyuhyun yang paling kencang menangis

Sekarang, tinggal setengah jam lagi sebelum operasi Sungmin selesai. Semua berdoa dalam diam, dan tentunya sambil menangis. Yesung benar – benar merasa bersalah, kalau saja ia tak mengijinkan Sungmin keluar kemarin, pasti tidak akan seperti ini kejadiannya. Beberapa kali ia berlutut meminta maaf pada member SJ yang lain, tapi mereka mati – matian bilang kalau ini bukan salahnya. Rasanya ia ingin berteriak didepan wajah mereka semua, bagaimana ini bukan salahnya?! Ia yang mengijinkan Sungmin keluar kemarin! Sebenarnya ia juga merasakan sesuatu yang aneh tapi ia tetap mengijinkan Sungmin keluar! Betapa bodohnya ia—"Bagaimana kondiri Sungmin, dok?" Kyuhyun berlari menghampiri dokter yang terlihat muram. Jantung mereka semua yang ada didepan ruang operasi itu rasanya berdetak terlalu kencang sampai – sampai rasanya akan melompat keluar dari mulutnya.

"Maaf, tapi kami sudah mengusahakan agar Tuan Lee tetap hidup tapi ia tidak selamat—"

BUGH

"JANGAN BERCANDA!" amuk Kyuhyun, member yang lain langsung menariknya mundur sementara beberapa member yang lain membantu sang dokter agar bangun, dan meminta maaf pada dokter tersebut. "Kyuhyun-ah! Jangan seperti itu!" teriak Leeteuk sambil menahan Kyuhyun. "DIA TIDAK SOPAN _HYUNG_! DIA BILANG SUNGMIN _HYUNG _TIDAK SELAMAT!" teriak Kyuhyun kencang sekali, sampai – sampai beberapa pasien, dokter dan suster mengintip mereka dari jauh. "Kyuhyun-ah, Kyuhyun-ah… JO KYUHYUN! DENGARKAN AKU!" teriak Leeteuk yang sebenarnya menangis juga. "Kau tidak boleh seperti ini, Kyuhyun-ah. Jangan seperti ini. Dokter ini tidak mungkin berbohong. Kau pikir ini april mop atau kejutan ulang tahunmu, hah? Ini kenyataan! Terima itu, Sungmin sudah…" Ia tidak melanjutkan kata – katanya. Kyuhyun melemas, ia jatuh terduduk. Yang lain terlihat pucat, sangat pucat dan beberapa dari mereka menangis sampai mata mereka merah. "Dok, boleh kami melihat Sungmin?" tanya Siwon. Dokter tersebut mengangguk lalu mengantar mereka kedalam ruang operasi. Mereka semua mengekor dokter tersebut.

Sungmin terbujur kaku disebuah ranjang. Sebuah kain menyelimutinya dari kepala sampai kaki. Kyuhyun menyeruak diantara mereka. Ia menatap Sungmin dengan nanar, "_Hyung_…" panggilnya pada Sungmin. "_HYUNG_!" teriaknya. "Mana janjimu?! Kau bilang kau tidak akan meninggalkanku sendirian? Kau bilang kau akan selalu disini untuk mendengarkan keluh kesahku? Mana _hyung_? MANA JANJIMU! Kenapa kau malah pergi sekarang?! Kau bahkan belum punya kekasih dan kau sudah meninggalkan kami!" ia mengguncang – guncangkan tubuh Sungmin, tapi tak berani membuka kain yang menutupi wajah Sungmin. Ia takut kalau ia melihat wajah _hyung_ kesayangannya itu ia malah akan tambah tidak rela.

Yang lain melihat pemandangan itu dengan prihatin. Air mata tak henti – hentinya mengalir dari mata mereka. Mata mereka sembab sekali, hidung mereka terasa tersumbat karena menangis terlalu lama, sampai – sampai mereka harus bernafas dari mulut.

Mereka kehilangan 1 saudara, 1 member yang sangat mereka sayangi.

**6****th**** of February  
Funeral Home, Sungmin's Funeral**

Kyuhyun duduk diam dipojokan. Dari datang sampai sekarang tak bergerak sama sekali. Matanya terus – terusan menatap foto Sungmin yang dipajang disana. Banyak sekali artis dan fans yang datang kesana. Beberapa dari mereka mencoba mengajak Kyuhyun bicara, namun akhir – akhirnya Kyuhyun tak menjawab mereka sama sekali, ia hanya menatap kosong foto Sungmin. Disebelahnya duduk Anna, yang juga terus – terusan menatap Kyuhyun khawatir. Ia adalah satu – satunya member yang rasa – rasanya akan depresi karena kematian Sungmin. Karena Kyuhyun sayang sekali dengan Sungmin. Rasa sayangnya pada Sungmin bahkan melebihi rasa sayang pada Anna.

"Kyuhyun-ah." Panggil Anna akhrinya, "Jangan seperti ini terus. Sungmin juga tidak akan mau melihatmu seperti ini." Kata Anna. Kyuhyun akhrinya menoleh, matanya menyipit karena kemarin ia menangis tak berhenti. Wajahnya kelihatan letih sekali. Anna menatapnya prihatin. "Bagaimana reaksi Sungmin _oppa_ kalau kau terus – terusan seperti ini? Kau mau melihat dia sedih?" tanya Anna. Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan. "Kalau begitu jangan seperti ini. Aku tidak melarangmu untuk sedih, tapi daritadi banyak yang mengajakmu berbicara tapi kau malah mengacuhkan mereka." Kata Anna lagi. Kyuhyun terlihat berfikir, ia mengangguk lalu berdiri. "Mungkin.." ia bergumam pelan, suaranya serak. "Aku harus kembali ke _dorm_. Aku tidak bisa disini lebih lama lagi." Katanya. Kepalanya sekarang serasa ditusuk – tusuk oleh seribu jarum. "Aku akan menemanimu." Kata Anna. Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Kau tetap disini. Aku butuh waktu sendiri." Lalu ia berlalu, berbicara pada Leeteuk sebentara dan langsung meninggalkan rumah duka.

**Super Junior's Dorm  
Kyuhyun ****–**** Sungmin's Room**

Kyuhyun menatap kamarnya—yang juga kamar Sungmin. Ia menatap meja kecil milik Sungmin lalu menghampirinya. Kyuhyun membuka lacinya satu per satu. Di laci yang kedua, ia menemukan secarik kertas. Kyuhyun mengambilnya, ia langsung mengenali tulisan Sungmin disitu. Ia mulai membacanya dari atas.

_Hari ketiga setelah Kyuhyun dan Anna resmi jadi sepasang kekasih. Anna sering sekali ke dorm dan bermesraan dengan Kyuhyun T_T tidak tahu kalau hatiku remuk, ya. Aku tahu ini tidak benar, tapi aku benar __–__ benar mencintai Kyuhyun__…__ astaga, rasanya ingin sekali berteriak didepan mukanya bilang kalau aku mencintai dia, tapi bayangkan saja, pasti Kyuhyun langsung menganggapku tidak normal dan langsung jijik padaku. Sedih sekali nasipku ini. Harus menyembunyikan perasaanku dan terus __–__ terusan melihat mereka bermesraan. Aku muak tahu pura __–__ pura tersenyum didepan member yang lain terutama didepan Kyuhyun. Bilang kalau aku tidak apa __–__ apa saat hatiku rasanya dipukul palu seberat 1000 ton. Menyebalkan menyebalkan. Apalagi ia sering sekali khawatir terhadapku. Jangan lakukan itu__…__ itu hanya akan membuatku sadar kalau kau hanya perhatian sebatas hyung-dongsaeng. Kalau saja Kyuhyun-ah__…__ kalau saja aku ada di posisi Anna, sepertinya aku akan jadi pra paling bahagia didunia ini._

Kyuhyun tercengang. Jadi… jadi selama ini Sungmin mencintainya? Astaga, ia merasa jadi manusia palung bodoh didunia ini. Ia tidak menyadari itu! Pantas saja kalau Kyuhyun sedang bersama Anna, ekspresi wajah Sungmin selalu tidak bagus! Dan… dan pantas saja sejak Kyuhyun resmi jadi kekasih Anna, Sungmin terus – terusan terlihat lesu! _Ya Tuhan, Jo Kyuhyun kau bodoh! Kau idiot! _Batinnya stres. Ia menatap ranjang Sungmin yang sedang ia duduki.

"_Hyung__…__ mianhae__…_Tidurlah dengan tenang…Disana."

-END-

by: hyukjaerr – gaby.


End file.
